


Look After You

by JensenAckles13



Series: Chaotic (and Slightly Psychotic) [2]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alex is back, Angsty Loki, Angsty Tony, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony, I hate him too, I'm a terrible person, Including Alex, It will be happy though, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Pepper is a badass who doesn't take shit from no one, Poor Tony, he needs to die, im sorry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Alone No Longer'. <br/>Everything was going good. No, everything was going great. Incredible, really. But then it all goes to hell when the one person Tony never thought he would see again shows up and ruins everything he and Loki had fought so hard to build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jotun Renegotiations

Tony awoke to sunlight streaming through the window, directly into his eyes _(because apparently when sunlight shone through the windows, the only logical place for it to shine was into his eyes)._   
And _god fucking dammit_ , the world really needed to find a new source of energy and light so Tony could blow the damn sun out of the sky.   
Luckily, his lover was still sleeping.   
Raven locks were splayed out on the pillow beneath the god’s head, a few rebellious strands falling across his face; there were no lines of stress or worry marring his forehead, no downward turn to his lips, no frantic look in his eyes- he was peaceful, so vulnerable and innocent.   
He was beautiful.   
Tony gently traced his fingers across Loki’s face _(which was framed in golden sunlight, making him look even more gorgeous, if that was even possible)_ , following the curve of his lips, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the square of his jaw.   
It was rare times like these that Tony really loved; times where Loki was unable to keep his guard up, when there was nothing wrong in the world; it was just Tony and Loki.   
Times like these, Tony’s mind was peaceful; there was no chaos in his mind, nothing to keep him up at night, no sullen _‘what ifs’_.   
He was at rest.  
He was so lost in his thoughts, he nearly fell off the bed when Loki’s face turned into his hand, kissing his palm.

Loki chuckled sleepily. “Good morning, my love,” the god murmured, turning on his side to face Tony.

“Morning,” Tony replied, and Loki leaned up to press a lazy kiss to his lips.   
Tony twined his tongue with the god’s, tugging until Loki was laying over him.   
With one last lingering kiss, clothes were magicked off, and they were pressed together, skin against skin and oh so wonderful.   
Tony was already growing hard, but it didn’t really matter because Loki was too, the god’s flushed cock pressed against the Tony’s abdomen.   
Tony pressed lazy kisses to the beautiful expanse of pale skin, placing little nibbling bites on Loki’s neck, moving further down to lick a path along his collar bone.   
The god tilted his head back to give Tony more room, simultaneously grinding his hips down into Tony’s.   
Tony let out a soft moan as their cocks brushed against each other, and Loki grinned wildly above him, doing that again and _oh_ ….that was _breathtaking_.   
He took in a sharp breath as Loki’s hand moved to the drawer and he coated himself with lube, slowly pushing into Tony, forgoing preparation because he was still stretched from last night.   
And then he gave up all pretenses of gentleness and pounded into Tony, pinning his hands above his head, surely leaving bruises but he didn’t care because good lord that was incredible.   
His cock was aching, jutting proudly between them and Loki just grinned, brining his fingers down to trace across it in a feather light touch, almost too much for his already sensitive cock but not enough.   
Those fingers curled fully around it then, pumping his cock in time to his thrusts.   
Tony’s back arched into Loki, wanting more, _needing_ more, and Loki crushed their lips together, biting and sucking on his bottom lip.   
The god above him held nothing back now; he had no need to. Tony was immortal now, and he could take whatever the god was willing to give.   
Loki brought his lips down to mouth along Tony’s jaw, moving up to nibble at his earlobe.

“Mine,” the god whispered, voice low and seductive and that was all Tony needed.

“Yours!” he cried as he tipped over the edge, trembling and panting.   
Loki pounded into him still, merciless and unforgiving.   
Tony felt cool and familiar magic slip around his wrists, holding them in place above his head.   
Loki’s long fingers never stopped pumping Tony’s cock and he never stopped fucking into him, riding him straight through his orgasm. His cock was already hard again, achingly so.   
He came thrice more, and Loki was already working him towards another.   
The god was a sweating, panting mess above him, but he continued on with fervor, efforts almost sloppy now.   
Tony, on his part, was no better. He was so sensitive that even the lightest touch burned, and Loki’s full cock in his ass was too much, too much….but oh, it felt so good.   
He was sobbing now, a blubbering mess, unsure whether he was begging for it to stop or begging for more.

“What say you, my love?” Loki whispered, soft and sultry in his ear. “Have I yet robbed you of your ability to form coherent sentences? Or shall I continue ravishing you until you have lost the ability to form the simplest of words; until the only thing you can say is my name when you scream it?”   
And he tipped over the edge once more, orgasm ripping through him and making him _scream_ , dancing on the line of pleasure and pain, merging it until he was sobbing from both.   
He felt Loki’s hot seed fill him, and the god collapsed atop him, panting, before lazily magicking his restraints away.   
“You are well, Anthony?” the god asked, rolling off of him and looking down on him with concerned eyes.

“Damn, Lo,” Tony mumbled, pulling Loki down into a sloppy kiss. “That was incredible.”  
He was still shaking from the effects of Loki’s harsh but oh so wonderful treatment. The god simply smiled down at him.

“Only incredible? Well, I must work harder next time,” Loki teased, nuzzling his nose against Tony’s.   
Tony rolled his eyes.   
“Shower?” the god asked.

“I would but I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for the next week,” Tony replied, tilting his head to look at his god.

Loki huffed. “Nonsense,” he said, before tugging Tony up and dragging him along to the shower.   
So they washed each other; as adorable couples go, it was a necessity.   
Not that they were adorable or anything. They were manly as hell _(so manly, in fact, that they used shampoo that smelled like Sandalwood. That’s pretty damn manly)._  
Not that he had to assure himself of his masculinity or anything.   
After they’d gotten out and dressed, they went down to have breakfast.   
Tony almost had a heart attack when he saw Thor standing there in the middle of the kitchen, a half empty box of poptarts, half of one shoved in his mouth.

“My friend!” Thor boomed in a hailstorm of pink crumbs. “Brother!” The thunderer grinned that slightly adorable grin of his, the kind that made everyone in a mile radius of that kilowatt smile also smile.

“Hey, Point Break. Or King Point Break. Whatever. I see you found the poptarts?”

“I have! You keep them well stocked.”

“That’s ‘cause you eat three boxes every time you come,” Tony pointed out, gazing pointedly at the box in Thor’s hands.   
Thor laughed, clapping him on the back hard enough to send him stumbling.   
He may not be mortal now, but he was nowhere near as strong as Thor. The guy had biceps bigger than Tony’s head.

“Brother, you must come back to Asgard with me. We must negotiate with the Jotun.”

“Thor, we already did that. No more than three weeks ago, if I remember correctly,” Loki pointed out, arching an elegant brow.

“Aye. They are stubborn as you though, brother. It seems they have not enjoyed our terms and demand a renegotiation. You seem to fare well with them,” the thunderer said. “I would not have come to get you if I had no need of you. I do not like forcing you away from Tony Stark. He seems to make you happy.” That last part was said with remorse, as if he really did hate tearing Loki away. Which, knowing Thor, he did; the god was a big puppy dog, to be honest. Especially with those eyes.

“Alright,” Loki conceded with a sigh before turning to Tony. “I suppose I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Just don’t be gone too long. You know I get bored with nothing here to entertain me,” Tony said, pouting.   
Loki leaned in close, his lips right next to Tony’s ear.

“Oh, believe me,” the god murmured. “I have several ways of _entertaining_ you upon my return. Though if you are too impatient, as you oft are, _do_ think of me as you pleasure yourself.” And then Loki pulled away, pecking Tony on the lips.   
With a smirk, the god and the thunderer vanished in a burst of green light.  
Tony huffed, turning towards the bar.   
Alcohol at ten a.m.   
Cap would be disappointed.   
Oh well. He poured himself a glass of aged bourbon and made his way to the window, but a dinging at the elevator caught his attention.   
He turned himself towards the elevator as the doors slid open to reveal a tall figure with familiar hazel eyes.    
The glass slipped from Tony’s fingers, shattering on the ground. 


	2. Return of the Lost King

Alex smiled a wicked smile; wild and slightly psychotic, and damn it all to hell, Tony felt that all too familiar burst of fear shoot through his chest.

“Hello, _lover_ ,” Alex mocked, strolling casually in.   
There was something off about him though- something _wrong_.   
If Tony had had someone to call, he would   
As it turned out, Clint, Nat and Steve were off on some mission in Russia and Bruce had gone to visit India.   
He was alone, just as he had been when Alex had first found him; as he had been when Alex had _tamed_ him.

“Alex,” he growled, taking an angry step forward, but Alex did the same and Tony found himself freezing, unable to force himself forward.

“Oh, I see; still too familiar, isn’t it? Reflexive?” the other man laughed mockingly, and Tony suddenly realized why he seemed different.

“What did you do?” Tony cried, wide eyes latching onto the electricity sparking from Alex’s fingers.

“The thing is, Tony; you really, _really_ pissed me off. After I healed from the incident with your new lover- _honestly_ , the guy who destroyed New York?- I talked to Doom, you know him, right? Well, it turns out he doesn’t like you or Loki either, so we realized the best thing to do would be to team up. In return, I would get you, and he would get the Menace of New York.” Alex strolled calmly forward. “I’ll give you two options here, _my love_. One, you can come with me, or two, I can take you and kill Loki when he gets back.” He grinned. “Your choice.”

“Fine,” Tony spat, having no other choice than to cooperate. “I’ll come. But if you even lay a _hand_ on him, I’ll kill you.” He was backhanded so hard with that terrible metal hand that he went sprawling across the ground, his cheek throbbing with pain- something had cracked there, and worse, he’d _heard_ it.   
A drop of blood fell from his now split lip to land on the concrete floor beneath him.

“You don’t make the rules to this _relationship,_ Tony. I do.” He was hauled up by the collar of his shirt. “Now, come peacefully and no one gets hurt. And I would hate for things to get messy, darling. I do so hate cleaning up your messes.”   
Alex dragged him to the elevator and down they went.   
No one even batted an eyelash; they just continued working because that was what Tony paid them to do.   
_Fuck_. He was screwed. He was so, _so_ screwed.   
Alex pushed him into the sleek, black Escalade that was sitting out front, and took the driver’s seat, taking them to the more remote side of town, to a rundown apartment where no one would question what went on behind closed doors.    
And question they did not, not even when Tony screamed in agony as Alex fucked him straight through his ninth orgasm and he was so over stimulated it _burned_ , or when he yanked so hard at the chains holding his wrists to the bed frame that the skin broke and bled, or when he sobbed as Alex brought the thin wooded cane down on the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs hard enough to bruise.   
When Alex finally released him, he curled in on himself, silent sobs wracking his chest as one thought ran through his mind, a steady mantra for an unsteady man. _  
I’m sorry, Loki…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…_

*

Loki returned nearly a week later, exhausted from his pointless efforts with the Jotun.

“Anthony!” he called upon returning, seeking out his lover, wanting nothing more than to be in his embrace once more.   
After listening for an answer and receiving none, he guessed Anthony had gone to attend some charity event or one of the gala’s he dreaded so.   
It took him all of seven minutes to realize something was wrong; Jarvis hadn’t greeted him with his usual cheery “Welcome home, sir,” when he’d teleported himself into the penthouse.   
A frown dipped his brow and he made his way throughout the tower, searching for his lover.   
Upon reaching the lab, he found all security cameras had blacked out for an hour, starting at seven p.m. and ending at eight p.m.   
It was unlike the mad inventor to allow his creations to shut down, let alone black out, so he made quick work of searching for any signs of struggle, or even a forced entry.   
He found none.   
Or, he didn’t, until he reached the penthouse once more and found the single, scarlet drop marring the cool gray concrete.   
Panic and fear spread throughout his body, spiraling outwards from his chest, making breathing more difficult than it should be.

“Anthony!” he shouted, more of desperation than expectation.   
He made a rushed call to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

“What is it, Loki?” Fury asked, not even sparing a glance at Loki, scribbling away at his papers.  
Damn, he shouldn’t have made a video call.

“Anthony has gone missing,” Loki said, carefully hiding any traces of his momentary _(or perhaps continuous)_ panic attack.

That gained the _(ex)_ Director’s attention. “Missing?”

“Yes, Director, missing.”

“How do you lose a billionaire?” The Director looked unimpressed.

“I assure you, I didn’t _lose_ anyone. I was in Asgard for the better part of the week.” Loki glared at the Director, getting the urge to yank his hair out.

“Why call us? You know just as well as I that we’ve had past problems.”   
Alright, perhaps taking control of the Helicarrier hadn’t been the best of ideas, but Anthony had been so ecstatic when he’d managed to break into S.H.I.E.L.D’s systems that Loki didn’t have the heart to tell him not to. And he would admit; the look on the Captain’s face had been priceless.   
As Fury was no longer the actual Director, he still worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, and while the Captain had been gone, Fury had been put on as the temporary Director, so it was only logical to call him such.

“A momentary lapse in judgment and the mistaken assumption you would be of use. I assure you; it won’t happen again.” He glared fiercely at the Director and Fury simply sighed, passing a hand over his face.

“Captain Rodger’s is currently on a mission in Russia. I’ll call him, Romanov and Barton back in. As of now, we will begin searching for Stark. And next time, keep track of your stuff.”   
Loki barked a humorless laugh- to think Anthony _belonged_ to anyone was absurd. Anthony was his own person, just as Loki was; to belong to anyone was too far out of their comprehension- it would be stealing their freedom, and that was something neither would allow.   
At the same time, however, they were each other’s, and no one could change that.

“Best make sure of it, Director. I will begin my own search. And if it ends in blood, I will not be held responsible. After all,” Loki grinned and maybe it was a little feral and psychotic. “I need to keep track of _my stuff_.” Loki ended the call.   
He closed his eyes then, stretching his mind and magic out, searching for any energy signatures- if he’d come in contact with it before, he’d certainly be able to tell who it was. He just had to hope he _had_ come in contact with it.   
He found Anthony’s immediately- a brilliant silvery blue that smelled faintly of motor oil and Sandalwood but more so of the smell of the earth after it rained- and then another, a deep, dark red, smelling of coppery blood and dying roses.   
His eyes flew open, flashing with fury, green magic crackling at his fingertips.   
Oh, he was going to get his Anthony back, and Alex would pay, and this time, it was likely he would not walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday is Wednesdayish...right?


	3. Tamed

Tony Stark had been tamed.   
That had been the goal all along, hadn’t it? To take the genius and break him, turn him into something he was not, twist him until there was nothing left but the broken remnants of what once was.   
Alex had used him in every way imaginable- he’d humiliated him, made him eat his food off the ground and wear a leather collar around his throat, making him a _pet_.   
He was allowed no clothes unless they had to go out in public; he was degraded, used as Alex’s personal sex slave.   
Hell, he was forced to sleep at the _foot of Alex’s bed_.   
They’d moved every week; had effectively left the island of Manhattan and were now in some remote place in Tennessee where no one would find them.   
Tony was getting really fucking sick of this.   
But there was nothing he could do.   
He deserved everything he got, and Alex reminded him of it every day.

“Suck, you worthless bastard,” Alex growled, curling his fingers in Tony’s hair and yanking him forward until his mouth was right in front of the man’s erect dick.

“Yes, Master,” Tony mumbled, wrapping his lips around the head of Alex’s cock and swirling his tongue around the slit, making the other man moan. He took him in quickly, relaxing the muscles of his throat so he could take him to the hilt, his nose pressed against the curls at the base of his master’s cock.   
He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard as he bobbed his head up and down, taking him fully and then pulling off almost all the way, running his tongue along the sensitive skin on the underside of Alex’s cock.

“You can do better, you worthless piece of shit. Is this how you treated Loki? No wonder he never loved you. You can’t do anything right, can you?” Alex gave his hair a sharp yank, sending pain blossoming across Tony’s skull. “God, no wonder he hasn’t come for you.”   
Tears pricked at Tony’s eyes but he didn’t dare stop.   
God, he fucked up.  
Loki hadn’t come for him.   
That was probably because of how much of a failure Tony was; how much he screwed up.   
He was no hero- Ironman was. Tony Stark was just the fuck up who created him.   
So he tried harder, bobbing his head faster, sucking harder; he brought a hand up to play with the man’s balls, squeezing gently.   
A moment later, Alex was coming down his throat with a soft moan.   
He shoved Tony off his cock, grabbing his hands and binding them together with harsh, unforgiving leather that would no doubt bruise later.   
Alex tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up and buckling them before standing and motioning for Tony to follow.   
Tony crawled along behind him, not even noticing the tears tracing hot paths down his cheeks.

*

“ _Get in there and save him!”_ Loki screamed, yanking at his bindings.   
Fury stood in front of him, looking grim and drawn, hands folded behind him.

“We need a plan of attack- we can’t just run in there and kill someone because Stark was sucking him off,” Fury replied. As it turned out, Captain Rodger’s and the agent’s weren’t within range, and were unable to be called back; their mission, of course, had been an undercover op that could take anywhere between two to eight weeks. It had been four and a half already.   
Fury had, however, found where Anthony was being kept, and when Loki went into a bloodthirsty rage before preparing to teleport away, the Director _(old Director, as Loki had to keep reminding himself)_ had simply flicked a switch and Loki’s magic had been taken, leaving him blue and very, _very_ pissed off.

“You haven’t problems with killing before!” Loki cried, tearing at the heavy metal chains once more, yet to no avail. He was a _god!_ This puny mortal should not have been able to create something to contain him!

“This is different. One of our own is in there; I won’t have him killed simply because you were too impatient to wait until we had a proper handle on things.” And Fury strode from the room, ignoring Loki’s howls of pure rage that echoed behind him.   
It took an hour and a half to pick the lock, mostly because he couldn’t find anything to pick it with.   
It took another half hour to find the damn switch to return his magic.   
It took all of seventeen seconds to teleport himself to Anthony and Alex.   
Alex was currently pounding into Anthony, and the mad inventor was letting out sharp cries of pain with each heavy thrust, hands bound before him, a ring round the base of his cock to stop what he very desperately needed. One of Alex’s hands was curled around Anthony’s cock, electricity sparkling between his fingers.   
Loki let out a roar of rage and threw himself at Alex, throwing the mortal off of his lover and into the far wall. Alex let out a cry of surprise, sparks dancing between his fingers while Anthony curled up best he could, tears falling from his eyes.   
Loki was unsure what happened next; he only knew that when he came back to himself, his fists were bloodied and Alex was barely recognizable beneath him.   
Ignoring the body, Loki turned towards Anthony, rage disappearing in an instant the moment his eyes latched onto the mad inventor.   
Anthony was a mess, curled into himself, blood leaking sluggishly from harsh welts on his back, entire being trembling, tear tracks marking his face, eyes red and swollen.

“Oh, my love,” Loki whispered, stepping forward, hands raised to free his lover.   
The whimper Anthony let out completely shattered Loki’s heart.   
The full body flinch when he gently took hold of Anthony’s bound wrists made him feel sick.   
After he’d managed to free Anthony without scaring him too badly, he gently stroked his fingers through the mortal’s sweaty hair; Anthony sobbed then, body wracking, gut wrenching things.   
Loki held him close and whispered sweet nothings as the mortal cried himself into an exhausted sleep.   
He held Anthony closer still and teleported them home, setting to work cleaning away the blood, sweat and tears. Once he’d successfully gotten the mortal as clean as he could possibly be and healed as many of the bruises and welts as he could, he dressed Anthony in boxer briefs, soft cotton sweat pants and an even softer, loose Black Sabbath tee shirt that he knew the mortal loved.   
He then tucked Anthony into bed, carding his fingers through his hair and murmuring soft reassurance with every twitch or jerk the mortal gave.   
When Anthony got nightmares, he sang soft lullabies in the form of AC/DC.   
When Anthony sobbed in sleep, he kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears with soft promises of a better tomorrow.   
When Anthony curled into his side with a broken whisper of “I’m sorry, Loki”, he felt his mending heart shatter once more, and tears sprung to his own eyes and trailed down his cheeks, landing silently in the mop of dark curls atop Anthony’s head.

“No, my darling, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he murmured, and then drifted into his own exhausted sleep beside the mortal, curled protectively around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it; I'm too impatient. I'm gonna try for a chapter every two days


	4. Happiness is a Nine Lettered Word

He should be happy Loki had come for him…right?   
Instead all he felt was a sense of foreboding; something was going to happen, and he doubted that something would be a good something.   
He also felt…regret? No longer love, but…fear?  
That wasn’t right, was it?   
But waking in his own bed with a Norse God curled around him, deeming him unable to move?   
He’d panicked.   
He’d screamed and shoved the thing restricting his movements so hard that it tumbled off the bed and to the floor with a loud thud and a surprised yelp.   
Only after he’d realized that the ‘thing’ had not been a thing but a person did he feel that familiar spark of fear, deep in his chest, making it ache and close his throat, making breathing damn near impossible.   
He scrambled off the bed, to his knees in front of the still sitting and shocked Loki, sobbing apologies at his feet.   
This is what the god wanted, right? Someone to…to kneel before him.

“Anthony…” Loki murmured, and Tony’s mouth snapped shut, the steady stream of apologies stopping just as fast as they’d started.  
He didn’t dare look up, though, in fear of repercussion.   
He saw fingers cross into his line of sight, and flinched back so violently he hit his head on the metal bedpost behind him.    
Loki’s hand shot back to himself as if he’d been burned.

“Anthony, please,” Loki whispered, bending down a bit so he could look into Tony’s downcast eyes. “I will not hurt you, I swear it. Alex is gone now; he will no longer be an issue. I will. Not. Hurt. You.”   
It was said with such force, Tony couldn’t help but look up at the god.   
And he immediately wished he didn’t.  
Loki looked so, so sad.   
His green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and his skin was pale with fear and worry.   
So he looked away again, but quickly nodded so he wouldn’t have to answer with words; he wasn’t sure he could trust his voice at the moment.   
Loki seemed to get this; instead he stood, and held out a hand, fingers curled lightly; an invitation.   
Tony took it hesitantly, his own fingers wrapping around the god’s as he pulled himself upright and then released them just as fast as he’d grabbed them.   
Loki managed to only look mildly put out before pulling up that perfect façade of his and saying softly;  
“You look hungry…would you like something to eat?”   
Tony nodded, and the god led him out to the kitchen, setting to work making something for him.   
When the steaming bowl was set in front of him, he almost laughed; would’ve, if he actually thought himself capable of that any more.   
Chicken soup; the all time feel better meal.   
He nodded his head in thanks, spooning a bite into his mouth and- oh. Oh, that was lovely.   
He hadn’t eaten in four and a half days and…oh.   
Chicken soup, ladies and gentlemen, was quite possibly his new favorite meal, topping Burger King cheeseburgers.   
The soup was gone before he quite realized it, and Loki ladled some more into his bowl, watching him with careful eyes.

“Thank you,” he mumbled before digging into his second bowl.   
By the third, he was pleasantly full and warm inside, exhaustion now clouding his mind.   
Loki led him to his room, a hand hovering at the small of Tony’s back but never touching, but Tony was too tired to notice.   
He collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. He didn’t even wake when Loki maneuvered him until he was lying under the covers, comfortably snuggled into the covers.   
Nor did he hear Jarvis’s soft voice as he said,

“Welcome home, sir.”

*

“I’ve got Anthony,” Loki said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And?” Fury asked, a brow raised, looking wholly unimpressed.

“He is…not well.” He wouldn’t share anymore than that, given what he’d gone through. His mortal deserved his privacy.

“Not well…PTSD?” Fury tilted his head to the side.   
Loki nodded wordlessly.  
“Well,” the part-time Director continued. “We could get a shrink to come down-”

“No.” It was growled harshly and immediately. The Director looked taken aback for a moment before sighing.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t like that, would he? Okay…if he’s not better in two weeks, though, I _am_ sending a shrink down, whether either of you like it or not, understood?”   
Loki glared through the screen at the Director before sighing and nodding.

“Understood.”

“Good. Now, make sure he _stays with you_. He’s been known for suicidal tendencies and I doubt you- or your daughter- would like it if he checked in early.” And with that, the screen was black and Loki was lost in his own miserable thoughts.   
_Would_ Anthony attempt to take his own life?   
It was not out of the question, after what he’d been through. And he _did_ have more than enough options, what with his entire lab being rather suicide friendly.   
Indeed, Hel certainly wouldn’t be happy if Anthony showed up in her realm too soon, and Loki would be even _less_ happy than her.   
Perhaps having his- their- children here, it would help?   
Anthony always had liked the three; he’d been very fond since they’d given him the almost shovel talk.   
He teleported himself down to Helheim with a promise from Jarvis that the AI would watch over Anthony.

“Hel, dear?” he called upon arriving inside Hel’s house.   
He was immediately tackled by a large black wolf who wagged his tail and perked his ears up.   
Loki could not help but smile, scratching behind Fenrir’s ears as his large paws pinned down his shoulders.   
“Hello, Fenrir,” Loki greeted, and the wolf jumped off of him, shifting into his human form.

“Hello, father,” Fenrir replied, a wolfish smile spreading across his features. Loki allowed himself the smallest smile before getting back to business.

“We have much to discuss. Anthony has been missing for quite some time and I’ve just gotten him back, but…he is not doing well. I would like to tell the three of you at the same time, if at all possible.”   
Upon learning Jormungandr was currently in his serpent shape and swimming around the ocean on Midgard, he resorted to just Hel and Fenrir.   
Telling the pair of what had transpired had not been easy, but he’d told them nonetheless.   
Learning that Fury had stolen Loki’s magic had made Hel so angry her eyes had turned red, well, her green one had and Fenrir shifted into his wolf form and growled at the floor for a solid twenty minutes. This was the same reaction upon learning what Tony had gone through, only Fenrir had torn through Hel’s couch and Hel had frozen half of the room. When he’d finally managed to calm the pair down, he requested they return home with him.   
Hel agreed and put her second in command, Surtr, in charge.   
Fenrir shifted back into his human form and nodded his assent.   
They left almost immediately.   
And arrived to chaos.   
Anthony was screaming, thrashing in his sheets and Jarvis was frantically _(the AI, it turned out,_ could _be frantic)_ , attempting to wake him long enough to calm him down.   
Loki immediately flew to the bed, Hel and Fenrir hot on his heels, and began trying to comfort the mortal.   
He whispered words of comfort, smoothed his hair back from his forehead; he even sang his favorite Black Sabbath song, but to no avail.   
Finally, Fenrir stepped in, back in his large wolf form, and curled himself around Anthony, not restricting his movements; protecting.   
Anthony curled into the wolf’s soft fur and slowly began to relax, fingers clutching in the black fur and holding tightly but Fenrir didn’t mind; he licked at Anthony’s hands and the mortal relaxed fully, falling into a more peaceful sleep.   
Loki took the time to go into his lover’s mind and take his nightmares as he’d done so many times before, protecting the mortal from himself.

“Thank you, Fenrir,” Loki murmured, stroking his fingers through the slumbering mortal’s hair.

 _Of course, father,_ Fenrir’s voice came into his mind.

Loki turned his attention back to Anthony.

“Oh, my dearest Anthony…” he murmured softly, frowning down  at the mortal in question; gazing at fading bruises and feeling anger bubble up to the surface again, wanting to rip something apart, tear it limb from limb- no. No, it would frighten Anthony in this state, and he would not allow that.   
Not now that he had his mortal back.  
Having him back, however, seemed like a small victory as he took in everything his mortal had gone through while Loki had left him here _alone_ , unprotected…  
Anthony, at any other time, would’ve scoffed if Loki dared suggest he needed protecting, but now?   
He was fairly certain the mortal would agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than lasts :) Hope you enjoy!


	5. Mission Impossible

Loki made sure the Avengers knew to stay gone that night, ensuring they would not come back. He knew it would be too much for Anthony to handle at the moment.   
As it was, it would also be too much for _Loki_ to handle.   
When Anthony woke with a giant wolf curled around him, he’d, somewhat predictably _(though it was heartbreaking nonetheless)_ panicked and scrambled off the bed so fast even Loki, with his quick reflexes, was unable to catch him.

“Oh,” the mortal breathed when he finally realized the wolf with his ears pressed to his head and his tail tucked, lying on his belly was in fact his step son, he seemed to relax the tiniest bit, eyes falling closed for a moment before he seemed to realize the pair were not alone and moved back onto the bed quickly, huddling beside Fenrir. The wolf turned sad eyes onto Loki, who bit his bottom lip and frowned, but decided as long as Anthony wasn’t scared of _everyone_ , it was better than nothing.   
Loki just offered up a small smile and went to make breakfast, while Hel stayed behind and whispered something to Fenrir before following her father.

*

There was… _something_ about his step son that made him feel safe, protected; something he hadn’t felt in a while.   
Perhaps it was the whole ‘wolf’ thing, or maybe it was just the fact that Fenrir practically reeked of protection and loyalty.   
So he cuddled up into his step son’s side, and felt Fenrir curl further around him, bushy tail coming to rest over Tony’s torso and making him feel even safer.

“S’been a while, hasn’t it, kiddo?” Tony mumbled, scratching absently behind Fenrir’s ears.

 _Indeed it has, mother_ , Fenrir replied.   
Ah, yes. He was the step mother. He remembered that now.   
At least he wasn’t the _evil_ step mother.   
That would’ve been worse.   
Not that cuddling with his large step son like he was some giant teddy bear didn’t count as ‘worse’, but….  
He closed his eyes and somehow managed to tuck himself closer against the warm wall of protectiveness he’d pressed himself against.   
_Are you alright?_ Fenrir asked, concern coating his voice.

“No,” Tony admitted, moving his fingers to scratch under the wolf’s chin. “But thanks for asking.”

 _Of course,_ Fenrir replied softly. They were silent for a moment before the wolf spoke up once more. _Father is worried._

Tony sighed, biting at his bottom lip. “I know…but I just…I can’t right now…”

 _You are afraid._ It was a simple statement, quiet yet knowing. Fenrir didn’t even ask to make sure he was right but then, he didn’t need to. He knew. And Tony knew he knew and he really wished he didn’t.   
_You know you have no need to fear father…_

“I do, Fen, I really do, but I just…”

_Can’t help it. I know. When father came for me, I couldn’t help but be afraid at first. Fear does strange things to people, mother._

“It does…you won’t make me…” He trailed off and tried again. “I mean you won’t rush…”

_No, I will not. You need time, and time is what you will get._

“Thank you,” Tony breathed and gazed absently at the wall in front of him.

*

“I am worried,” Loki said softly, gazing absently at the wall in front of him.

“I know, father,” Hel said quietly, her eyes locking onto his prone form. “However,” she continued. “I feel as if we should tell the other Avengers.”

Loki turned sharply towards his daughter. “What ever for?” he asked, eyes narrowing slightly.  

“They may be able to help. If we surround him by people who care….”

“At the same time, however, it may trigger him, being surrounded by such violent creatures…it is likely they will jest, push…everything he doesn’t need right now.”

Hel scoffed slightly. “Father dear, you know just as well as I that that is entirely untrue and you are simply looking for excuses so as to not deal with them yourself.”

Loki stared at her for a long moment. “How is it you’ve managed to catch the Liesmith in a lie?”

“I am your daughter; I don’t think any explanation is needed.”

He sighed. “How about we tell Anthony’s woman…Miss Potts? Surely she would wish to know…in turn, we can leave the Avengers out of it.”

“I think I can agree to that,” Hel said, smiling.

Loki nodded. “Fantastic.”

*

As it turned out, Miss Potts was exactly the wrong _(or right)_ person to call.   
On one hand, she was suing Alex for all he was worth, down to the clothes on his back and the cost of his medical bills.   
On the other, she demanded to see Anthony immediately and made very clear she would not be made to wait. She would’ve made a fantastic lawyer had she wanted it.   
Of course, he _was_ more than a little happy when he found out Alex no longer had enough _(or wouldn’t very, very soon)_ to pay his medical bills.   
Naturally, the mortal didn’t _deserve_ medical attention; the pain of his fractured spine was more than he deserved after what he’d done to Anthony.   
Sadly, the mortal had survived, but with his spine in the condition it was and the rest of his body as mangled as it was, he was about as useless as Fury and his little band of followers.   
Miss Potts demand had gone ignored, as Anthony was gaining much needed rest with Fenrir and had not wanted to be disturbed.   
Though the mortal woman didn’t go down without a fight, and though Loki found that a greatly admirable feature _(as she was an admirable woman)_ and couldn’t help but feel the need to respect her, he was forced to tell her no, and Jarvis did back him up on this, stating that Mr. Stark was not to be bothered unless he leaves the room under his own influence or it is an emergency of some sort.   
Instead she had ‘requested’ to be told of what had happened while Tony had been with Alex, and Loki found himself compelled to launch into the story, forcing himself to give _all_ the details no matter how terrible or hard.   
Miss Potts took it all with a steely eyed façade that she’d long since perfected, and then rushed off to “make a quick phone call”.   
She’d returned not ten minutes later looking satisfyingly smug and proceeded to tell Loki that Alex would be spending a very, _very_ long time in one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s secure prisons in a very _comfortable_ cell.   
She then also explained that Hulk would get rights to him every month, and Banner had readily agreed, having been informed by Miss Potts of the agreement and what he’d done to Anthony.   
As such, he would also be receiving electroshock therapy, as there was a good chance he was mentally unstable.   
Loki allowed himself a smile, sharp and all teeth _(though Miss Potts wasn’t much better)_ but a smile nonetheless.    
It was then that Anthony stumbled out of the bedroom, Fenrir following.   
Miss Potts didn’t even blink at the large wolf coming out of Anthony’s bedroom. Instead, she stood and made to come over to her friend, but froze as Anthony did.   
Anthony took one good look at Miss Potts, and abruptly collapsed to his knees, sobs shaking his body. 


	6. Still Here

“He told me you w-were dead…” Anthony gasped out between his sobs. “I thought you were…he t-told me you w-w-were…”   
Miss Potts immediately rushed over _(an impressive feat in her heels)_ , kneeling down and pulling Anthony against her chest, murmuring soft words of comfort as the mortal clung to her.   
Loki couldn’t stop that flash of possessive jealously that washed over him; Anthony was _his_ mortal, _his_ lover, _his_ everything.   
But then guilt grabbed his throat in an ironclad fist because that simply wasn’t fair _(though the day Loki Laufeyson was known as fair was the day Hel would’ve frozen over)_.   
No, Miss Potts was Anthony’s long before Loki had come into the picture.   
They had a connection that he could never have with Anthony…yet, he supposed, that went the same for Loki and his mortal.   
Closing his eyes, Loki took a deep breath.   
Seeing Anthony desperately clinging to Miss Potts and knowing the mortal would not let Loki touch him hurt more than he thought it would.   
He felt a hand on his shoulder and a cold nose nuzzling his hand and he opened his eyes once more, prepared to take on the world with Fenrir and Hel at his sides.   
Anthony was staring at him, he saw, and he couldn’t help but wonder why until he felt warm wetness on his cheek and realized he was crying.

*

With a jolt, he saw Loki was crying over Pepper’s shoulder, and the god didn’t even seem to realize it.   
His eyes were closed and tears had trailed down his cheeks.   
He was shocked at the burst of fierce protectiveness that washed over him.   
When the god’s eyes opened and locked onto his, he was even more shocked when his legs seemed to move of their own accord, straightening and moving him towards Loki, who was staring at him with wide, teary eyes.   
Tony reached out with his own trembling hands _(when had he become afraid of_ Loki _?)_ and took the god’s.   
Loki, still with that shocked look on his face, squeezed his back and looked like he was two seconds from crushing him in a hug.   
And then Tony realized he was crying again, feeling hot tears trail down his cheeks _(god, when had he become such a chick?)_ and let his head fall forward, resting on Loki’s collar bone.   
A moment later, the god’s arms wound gently around Tony.   
Somewhere amidst the hugging and crying, everyone had filed out, including the recently revealed not dead Pepper _(god, it was like Phil all over again)_.

“Are you alright, Anthony?” Loki asked quietly, and Tony couldn’t help but feel relief- yes, he still felt like he was walking on a tightrope and could fall at any time, but being in Loki’s arms again…he felt safe. Protected. Something he hadn’t felt in weeks.

“I’m…I think so?” Tony mumbled into the god’s shoulder.

He could hear the frown in Loki’s voice. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Stay?”

“Of course, my love.” Loki held him tighter. “I would never leave. And I wouldn’t let you. You promised me forever, remember?”

Tony nodded slightly. “I do.”   
Closing his eyes, he huddled closer into the god’s body, relishing in the comfort there.

“Would you like to go to bed?” Loki was already guiding him to their bedroom, a hand gently resting against his lower back.   
Tony wordlessly nodded, so the god teleported them instead, getting Tony into bed and then crawling in after him.   
Tony once more cuddled into Loki’s side.   
He could get used to this, couldn’t he?   
He could…he could fix himself.   
He’d been tamed but not broken, right?   
So, on a limb, he asked quietly;

“Mine?”

Loki had smiled so wide, it was a miracle he hadn’t broken his jaw.   
The god kissed him softly, so gently that Tony didn’t even feel the urge to flinch away as the god murmured against his lips;

“Yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, guys; the next chapter should be the last one- I never intended this to be a long fic anyways. There may or may not be another sequel coming after this; I just wanted to bring Alex back, see reactions, etc.   
> Lemme know what you think!  
> Look for my remake of my fic 'Falling'; the new title will be 'Falling with the Stars'


	7. Contentment

Things had been getting progressively better.   
Tony was able to be in the same room with Pepper without wanting to break down in tears.   
He was able to sleep when Fenrir wasn’t there as long as another person _(Loki)_ was with him.   
Though, Fen was in the tower just in case; it was when the nightmares became too much that he really needed his stepson, and Fen would willingly curl his warm, protective body around Tony and Loki, while the god used magic to steal away Tony’s nightmares, as they were now the only things that kept him up.   
Honestly, that was what had ended up happening more often than not, but both Fen and Loki were all too willing to help and it made Tony’s heart swell to know that they cared about him that much.   
Hela had already offered up a lovely place in Hel for Alex, some terrible place in the ninth level or whatever the hell _(heh)_ it was called _(really, everything had such difficult names)_.   
He’d declined _(albeit hesitantly)_ because that would mean murdering someone, and though he knew said someone more than deserved it, he couldn’t bring himself to offer another life up like that _(he’d lost the title Merchant of Death for a reason; he never planned on getting it back)._

“Sir,” Jarvis’s voice broke the silence that had fallen upon them.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, rolling onto his side to look at the ceiling, his fingers loosely curled around Loki’s.

“The other Avengers are here. Are you prepared or would you like me to send them away?”

Tony took a deep breath, and felt Loki’s hand tighten around his- comforting. “I’m ready, Jarv.”  
Needless to say, he was not actually ready, but with the knowledge that he couldn’t hide from them forever fresh in his mind…well.   
He called them in after his little chat _(yelling match)_ with Pepper because she knew he was past terrified and well into the ‘putting off’ phase.   
As soon as the team stepped through the door, Clint launched himself at Tony, sitting cross-legged at Tony’s feet and hugging his legs.   
Tony flinched.   
Clint hugged his legs tighter.   
Fenrir growled.   
Clint squawked.   
Legitimately _squawked_. Like a god damn bird. Like a fucking _hawk_.   
The shocked look on Fenrir’s face and the chuckle coming from Hela was more than enough to send Tony into his own fit of laughter; so hard he doubled over and ended up falling on his ass because Clint refused to let go of his legs.   
Oh, it felt so good.   
He hadn’t laughed like this in ages. Hell, he hadn’t _laughed_ in ages.   
The surprised giggle coming from Loki _(a real, legit giggle)_ had Tony’s attention turning to the god as he sucked in desperate breaths, rubbing a hand over his abused stomach.   
The god’s smile was so giddy; so absolutely adorable that Tony wanted to hug him and never let him go because he hadn’t seen _that_ expression on the god’s face in such a long time.   
He turned his eyes back to his friends’ and smiled, a real legitimate smile because he knew everything would be okay.

*

Things went back to normal.   
Tony and Loki held hands freely; joked like nothing had been wrong.   
Clint no longer clung to Tony’s legs and squawked at anyone who got too close _(Nat had threatened to get a squirt bottle)_.   
Hela and Fenrir went home three days after the team returned.   
Tony was currently sitting on his bed, gazing absently out the window; he thought he was ready. He _hoped_ he was ready. They hadn’t done anything more than kiss since Tony returned home nearly three weeks ago.

“Darling?” Loki asked upon entering the room, gazing at him with a raised brow.

“I’m ready.”   
Two words; they could’ve meant anything, but the god seemed to get it immediately, both brows dipping in a frown.

“Are you sure?”   
Tony nodded wordlessly.   
Loki came over then, shutting the door quietly behind him and diming the lights.   
He straddled Tony’s lap and gently pushed him back onto the bed and Tony let him.   
The god’s fingers danced softly across Tony’s body, finding all those places he knew made the inventor moan and writhe beneath him.   
Tony completely melted beneath his touch, previously tense muscles relaxing as he gave himself over to Loki.   
The god’s hands _(hands that had held him by his throat as he was fucked roughly into)_ were so careful, so gentle, that Tony couldn’t remember why he hadn’t asked for this before.   
Loki hesitated only slightly before pulling his own shirt off and tugging at Tony’s, a silent question in his eyes.   
Tony nodded slightly, and Loki proceeded to strip the inventor until he was naked and pliant beneath the god; he did it so slowly, his eyes moving over Tony’s body like he’d never wanted anything more- like he was unwrapping a present and Tony was his gift.   
Those _sinful_ lips came down to suck at his pulse point while those deft fingers felt every inch of Tony’s body, mapping him out like he was just remembering how Tony felt beneath him.   
Tony arched up with a gasp when Loki pinched his nipple and then raked a light fingernail across it.   
The god buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, my love,” the god murmured.   
And then those fingers moved down, between Tony’s legs and a slick finger probed at his entrance.   
Tony tensed for a moment, but that was all Loki needed to freeze completely, worried eyes latching onto the inventors.   
Tony took in a slow, deep breath and nodded.   
The god hesitated before slowly pushing his finger in.   
After that, there was no hesitation on either parts.   
Fear morphed into pleasure as a second finger joined the first, brushing teasingly against his prostate before scissoring.   
Loki’s lips moved downward still, tongue trailing a fiery path down to Tony’s collar bone and biting gently.

“Enough,” Tony gasped. “Fuck me.”   
That was everything Loki needed.   
The god magically lubed himself before carefully pushing into Tony, watching his face for any signs of discomfort.   
They both knew their safe words well enough, so Tony found it entirely unnecessary and far too sweet at the same time.   
When the god was buried to the hilt, he sat there for a moment, letting Tony adjust until the inventor let out a low growl. Loki chuckled and began to move.   
It was slow at first- still too cautious.   
But as both their patience wore thing, the god’s movements grew faster, and Tony thrust down to meet him, earning a small cry from the god above him.   
Loki looked so beautiful above him; raven locks, now well past his shoulders, fell out of the messy braid they’d been thrown in; he was shining with sweat in the dim light, sinfully green eyes shut and his lips parted slightly, head thrown back.  
Tony couldn’t help it; he pulled Loki to him and attacked his throat, peppering it with kisses and nibbling little bites.   
The god gasped at both the change in angle and Tony’s attack, somehow managing to thrust deeper in a way that made Tony _scream_ , hitting his prostate, hard and bruising each time.   
Despite his mercilessly perfect pace, his hands were still gentle where they glided across Tony’s body and finally, _finally_ took Tony’s aching cock and pumped in time to his thrusts.   
That was it.   
Tony was gone with a scream of Loki’s name and a burst of white light across his vision.   
Loki followed, spilling his seed in Tony.   
They remained like that for a moment, panting, before Loki slowly pulled out and collapsed, half atop Tony, half beside.   
The god nuzzled his face into Tony’s neck, both arms wrapped around the inventor’s waist.

“I love you,” Loki murmured.

“I love you too.”   
They fell silent, content with just holding each other, before Tony hesitantly spoke up.  
“Mine?” he asked.  
He could hear the smile in Loki’s face when the god answered.

“Yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter, guys.   
> I hope it's not too terrible.   
> I'm sorry it was so short, but this was never intended to be a long sequel.   
> If you liked this series so far, maybe check out my fic "Falling with the Stars".  
> It's not in this series; I'm rebooting and rewriting one of my old fics so...hope you check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh...who is it? And damn, guys. Thor is hard to write. Sorry!


End file.
